


The Waiting

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the snarry100 'Anticipation' Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the snarry100 'Anticipation' Challenge.

“Now?” Harry whimpered, writhing beneath his lover.

Snape said nothing, choosing to answer instead by continuing the torture that had driven the younger man nearly to begging. Nearly there, he thought to himself, and smirked when Potter emitted the one word he’d been waiting for.

“Oh...” Harry moaned. “ _Please_!”

Snape finally sped his thrusts, to Harry’s cry of appreciation, and brought a hand around to grip his lover. It didn’t take long after that.

“So,” Snape said after he’d had a moment to catch his breath, “don’t you think the waiting makes it all the sweeter?”

Harry merely grunted.


End file.
